forrestfirefandomcom-20200213-history
Craig's Drugs EP. 9
'Craig's Drugs EP. 9'' was the 9th Craig vid and was released March 29, 2010'' Plot The video starts with Craig walking to Jake, Forrest, and Jabu's normal hangout and starts banging on the door and ringing the doorbell. Nether Forrest, Jake, nor Jabu opened the door in hopes he'll get tired and leave. Somehow, Craig ends up popping up in the same room they're in, and everyone questioned him on his abilites to get in the house with all the locks on (espicially within the time between the last ring on the doorbell, and when he magically popped into the room). He brushes past the sudject quickely and brings in his freind and buisness partner Johnny and tries to sell the pot. Though when they decline he reveals that he had already laced thier sodas with it. He also warned them they had a limited amount of time before their high kicks in. Jabu's kicked in instantly, but jake and forest had five minutes a peice. Jabu's high started of buy Craig talking but his speech is blurred. After a few seconds everyone in the room disappears and jabu gets up and starts wondering through the house, when he is attacked by what seems to be Craig's tranny ex-girlfreind. Jabu pushes him/her away as he goes on through the house. He wonders into a room where there is a lone chair, and sitting in it is what appears to be a large banana. WHen the chair turns around it is shown to be a Jabu clone in a banana suit. He then said that moronic orange-banana knock-knock joke. Jabu then wigs out Outside Jabu's drugged mind, Jabu is flailing on the floor like he is having a seizure, but soon passes out. After Jake and Forrest try to get a handle on the moment, Jake realizes that nothing happened to them yet. Jakes high kickes in when the lights start flickering immediatly after the lights flicker after he notices nothing yet had happened to him and Forrest. In his high, he is Johnny and Craig's dog. He starts sliding on the floor on his as like dogs with worms do. Craig and Johnny trie to grab him so they can take him to the vet, then jake (somehow all of a sudden in a bannana costume) barks at them scaring them away, then he goes to his dog food and starts eating Outside Jakes drugged mind, Forrest tries to calm Jake down. When He becomes succesful, he say he is going to kick Craig's ass. He (though he said he was going for Craig) went straight to Johnny and basically beat the living shit out of him, then he goes for Craig and grabs his arms as Craig grabs his and they both scream starting off with Craig then Forrest, then Craig in a bannana costume. Turns out the entire asswhoping was a part of Forrest's high After the credit rool it show Craigs snorting cocaine then he looks at Forrest, Jake, ana Jabu's body on the floor, calls the light weights, and does his secret handshake with a Johnny in a banana costume Trivia * It's Jabu's first appearence since Craig's Girlfriend * It was Craig's girlfriend's first appearence since Craig's Halloween * All of their highs involved bannana costumes * Jakes high might of been part of Forrest's high because they were back to back Category:Craig Videos